La Última Descendiente Uchiha
by Mizue Uzumaki
Summary: Nadie sabia de su existencia...hasta ahora...ella es la ultima mujer del clan uchiha...ella regresara a konoha despues de tanto tiempo...pero,regresara para tomar venganza, y revelar secretos...ella dara uncambio radical a Konoha.Que pasara cuando Sasuke se entere de su existencia...intentara matrala, al igual que su hermano Itachi,o reestablecera su clan...pero ella no...
1. demostrando debilidad o sentimientos

**Demostrando sentimientos o debilidad**

.-Crees que sea momento de enfrentarlos Mizue-…

.-no me queda otra opción…si no lo hago ahora estaré huyendo por cien pre…ya es hora de que termine con esto…-

.-pero…pero ella y los demás son demasiados y fuertes no podrás enfrentarte a todos ellos a la vez…además si la última vez no hubiese estado yo ahí…habrías fallecido….mataste a unos cuantos pero solo despertaste la ira en ella al ver que no falleciste en la batalla, interfiriendo en sus planes… estuviste a punto de morir… Mizue no quiero que arriesgues más tu vida sin llegar a nada…

.-y que esperabas Pain…no iba a ser fácil…además eso fue hace muchos años ahora existe una gran diferencia no soy la misma de antes…no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Mizue seria con un tono de que importismo.

.-además…no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora…esta pelea es mía y no dejaré que interfieras en ella…-dijo la pelinegra algo arrogante y fastidiada.

.-no te entiendo Mizue…a veces eres muy fría y distante…pareciera que no te importara nada…solo lograr tu objetivo…-dijo el peli naranja.

.-lo siento Pain…no he podido cambiar mi forma de ser…desde que nací me criaron así…y aunque he intentado…no he podido cambiar…esto…se lo debo a mi clan-dijo Mizue algo ausente en sus pensamientos poniéndose melancólica y algo furiosa al recordar todo lo que su clan le hizo pasar escapándosele una lagrima que ella no notó por estar metida en sus recuerdos…

Y sin más ni menos ni cuenta se dio cuando él la tenía fuertemente abrazada entre sus musculosos brazos, Mizue le miro algo aturdida…Pain al notar que Mizue le estaba observando directamente a los ojos y sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros ya que Pein la tenía abrazada, las mejillas del peli naranja se tornaron de un leve tono carmesí…

.-Pain…porqué lo haces…por qué siempre estás conmigo…a pesar de todo -dijo Mizue sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Ella al notar sus lágrimas, se separó de él bruscamente dándole la espada y tratando de calmar su voz entrecortada y de parar sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, intento acercarse a ella pero la pelinegra lo evadió agresivamente.

.-no te me acerques ahora…déjame sola-Dijo con la voz temblorosa a ella no le gustaba que la vieran tan vulnerable odiaba llorar demostrar sus sentimientos…sus debilidades así lo consideraba ella.

.- Mizue…no tienes que esconder tus sentimientos ante mi…yo no soy tu enemigo…siempre estaré contigo aun cuando hagas de todo por alejarme de ti…nunca te dejare sola entiéndelo de una maldita vez -dijo el algo molesto

.- entiéndelo para mí no es fácil demostrar mis sentimientos…y lo sabes muy bien…por qué tú eres el único que puede ponerme en este estado…tan vulnerable…cambio totalmente cuando estoy contigo…sacas de mi un lado que no conozco…y no me gusta, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí…no lo merezco -dijo Mizue intentando marcharse del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Pain la agarró del brazo suavemente evitando que esta se marchara y le dijo.

.- Mizue, mientras tenga vida jamás dejare que nadie te lastime…aunque eso signifique dar mi vida por ti…-y después de eso Pain la aferro a su pecho evitando que Mizue pudiera escapar, escuchó de ella unas leves palabras

.-lo siento…lo siento tanto Pain lamento ser tan arrogante y lastimarte con mis actos…lo único que intento con todo esto es alejarte de mí, no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida…no quiero que ella te asesine…no podría soportarlo -dijo Mizue liberando sus lágrimas entre los brazos del peli naranja.

.- Mizue…te has convertido en lo más importante y valioso que ha pasado en mi vida no puedo dejarte ir…-después de esto la pelinegra le correspondió al abrazo y ambos se abrazaban Pein nunca antes le había abrazado solo platicaban o mejor dicho peleaban cada vez que pasaba lo mismo pero Mizue no llegaba a los extremos de llorar ya que ella misma no se lo permitía solo se enfadaba. La pelinegra, jamás se sintió tan protegida en ese instante podía sentir el pecho y los cálidos brazos de Pain recorrerle la espalda mientras otra le sujetaba la fina y enmarcada cintura que poseía tratando de calmarla ahora ella solo sosollaba, Pain dejó escapar una leve risilla al verla soso llar como niñita consentida, Mizue le miro algo sonrojada.

.-lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a llorar, no puedo parar los sollozos-dijo la morena avergonzada.

.- Pain no paraba de reír

.-Pain-Dijo la pelinegra frunciendo la frente

.-es broma jajaja-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente guiñándole un ojo, Mizue recordó que pocas veces podía ver en Pain una sonrisa incluso él era mucho más serio que ella después que obtuvo el rinnegan el cambio totalmente no era en mismo de antes, aunque con la pelinegra no actuaba igual que como actuaba que los demás…

**.-En otro lugar-**

.-Lady Tsunade…Lady Tsunade escuchó todo lo que dije… le sucede algo-dijo Shizune

.-¡he! dijiste algo lo siento Shizune…estaba pensando-

.-la he visto algo distraída últimamente…le ocurre algo-

.-nada importante Shizune descuida-dijo la rubia


	2. sin salida vivir o morir

**Tiempo después lo ocurrido con Pain pasaron varios años Mizue era otra ya era una mujer adolescente tenía 17 años **

**-tiempo después-**

La pelinegra corría velozmente era casi indetectable corriendo entre esos árboles, hasta que escucho una molestosa voz detrás de ella.

-no escaparas de mi Mizue…no esta vez…créeme la pasaremos bien…-dijo ese shinobi con un tono de voz pervertido esa voz le recordaba todo su pasado su odio crecía en ella.-que dices, quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho...-dijo el shinobi bufándose ella decidió dejar de correr y lo enfrento

-ya basta maldito, creo que he sido demasiado piadosa al dejarte con vida-dijo la pelinegra con un semblante serio el shinobi soltó carcajadas de forma maquiavélica y sarcástica…eso la enfureció

-al parecer no has cambiado en nada…y eso me gusta-dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente ambos se detuvieron en medio del bosque de la muerte

La batalla había empezado, recibiendo ataques por parte de ambos, él logró rozarle el brazo con un kunai, él se había abalanzado contra ella, lanzándola al piso estaba casi derrotada, pero aprovecho que se distrajo por un momento y le arrebato el kunai que tenía en la mano, clavándole esta en el ojo él se retorcía del dolor mientras la sangre no paraba de salir –maldita zorra…me las pagaras-dijo el gritando furioso, ella dio por vencida la partida pero no se esperó que ese hombre la tuviera atada de los pies con hilos de chacra-pero que…como-dijo Mizue sorprendida-ja…sabía que arias eso bonita…no escaparas-dijo sonriendo a carcajadas-maldito-menciono la pelinegra furiosa ,el de una patada la tiro al piso, se retorció del dolor, ella intentaba pararse pero los hilos le impedían movilizarse, él se acercó a ella –serás mía aquí mismo-dijo el acercándose montándose encima de ella-valla que has crecido …te veo más bonita y voluptuosa-dijo el pasando sus dedos por encima de la ropa de ella…-suéltame no te atrevas a tocarme maldito cerdo-dijo Mizue gritándole, el hombre se lanzó ferozmente a besarle el cuello, ella libero sus manos de el sin que se diera cuenta, logro alcanzar su guadaña y se la clavo al hombre en la espalda, rasgándosela este gruño de dolor y se separó de ella bruscamente, aprovecho mientras él sufría, con su guadaña transporto poco chacra que tenía a el arma logrando cortar los hilos, tomo posición de pelea ya casi no le quedaba chacra, estaba a punto de llegar a cero, la anterior batalla con los otros shinobis le dejo agotada, él ya se había recuperado, Mizue le había dejado múltiples heridas pero Mizue estaba peor que él ya que en la anterior pelea se enfrentó a varios equipos de shinobis ,y la batalla le resulto dura, la pelinegra estaba herida de gravedad apenas y se mantenía en pie se colocó en posición de pelea con su guadaña, el shinobi comenzó hacer movimientos con las manos invocando un jutsu lo último q escucho de él fue decir-jutsu de tierra- de la tierra salieron enormes masas de tierra , enormes que se lanzaban hacia Mizue en plan de ataque ella logro evitar algunos, pero debido a que estaba débil no pudo evadir el ultimo y la golpeo contra el suelo, ella pudo escuchar perfectamente como sus costillas derechas crujían, no pudo evitar sacar un grito de dolor el shinobi se burlaba del dolor de la pelinegra , después intento pararse, dejando escapar leves gemidos de dolor comenzó hacer formas con sus manos -Jinkai no jutsu rayo de luz destructor- dijo dando un salto en el aire haciendo una patada giratoria, lo tumbo, este grito del dolor al haberle desgarrado el brazo este ninjutsu consiste en que al realizarlo, hace que los golpes sean letales, en vez de ser golpes normales, hace que funcionen como navajas y lanzándola con mayor fuerza de lo normal, logrando así desgarrar los músculos y prácticamente cortándole el brazo. Mizue ya no tenía fuerza cayo de rodillas sabía que al realizar ese jutsu su chacra se agotaría más de lo pensado, no pudiendo resistir más, su arma de asta de guadaña callo de sus manos y ella cayo después de ella no pudiendo aguantar cayo de rodillas-no ahora…tengo que resistir…no puedo dejarme vencer...-dijo ella levantándose pero cayendo al instante, al haber realizado ese jutsu se le había desgarrado el musculo del hombro lo tenía dislocado ella volvió su vista hacia él lo escucho gritar del dolor , sonrió de lado satisfecha.

El shinobi seguía gritando de dolor-maldita me dejaste sin un brazo….no…me las pagaras…-dijo gritando se levantó, de su brazo chorreaba sangre ya que se lo había amputado prácticamente ella se acercó al asta de guadaña de Mizue y lo cogió pero era inútil no lo podía levantar por más esfuerzo que ponía por levantarla es más cada vez que intentaba cogerla sentía como su fuerza disminuía, ella le miro con satisfacción- te matare con tu propia arma-dijo el intentando aun coger el arma, después de eso ella soltó una sonora carcajada-no lo creo-dijo ella sonriendo de lado levantándose ,tomando un kunai-te daré el golpe final-dijo la pelinegra después de eso le lanzo el kunai, le llego en el estómago del shinobi este expulso sangre al instante.

Ella no resistió más, ese era el último esfuerzo que pudo hacer, después de eso cayó al piso se había desmayado el intento herirla de nuevo pero al estar tan mal herido, lo único que podía hacer es usar su poco chacra para escapar -maldita otro día me las pagaras-dijo el shinobi maldiciéndola y saliendo arrastrándose de ahí dejando a Mizue tirada en el suelo

-**otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí**-

-estos tres días se me hacen eternos, quiero que pasen ya, estoy tan aburrido como un caracol deberas-dijo aburrido un rubio-por qué la abuela Tsunade me manda a mí a ver a Anko-sensei, que aburrido se aprovecha de mi porque estoy libre debería estar descansando deberas si eso debería estar haciendo hora mismo-dijo naruto en un tono chillón

-**volviendo con Mizue**-

Mizue se levantó adolorida, tenía toda la ropa desgarrada y estaba cubierta de sangre, casi no podía respirar porque sus costillas estaban rotas y al hacerlo le dolían más de lo que ya le estaban doliendo- se me escapo-dijo ella poniéndose de pies, escapándosele un grito de dolor, sostuvo el brazo dislocado entre sus piernas después de eso se sostuvo el hombro con su mano libre halo y estiro colocándolo en su lugar, grito desgarradoramente al colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar, pero solo estaba puesto, aun lo tenía dislocado. Después se paró temblorosamente- no…no puede ser…ese maldito mando más escorias detrás de mí… -dijo sintiendo presencias de más shinobis-_o puede ser que me esté equivocando…pero de todos modos no me puedo arriesgar no puedo permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo_-pensó


	3. el reencuentro

**El reencuentro **

Al estar tan débil no pudo recoger su arma, asi que decidió dejarla, aunque a ella no le pesara en lo absoluto su arma,no podía cogerla o cargarla, ya que tenía un brazo unitilizado, comenzó a caminar lentamente, después de varios minutos salió del bosque de la muerte…después de interminables minutos, llegó a otro bosque, pero éste era más calmado…-al parecer más adelante ay una aldea…tal vez…con lo débil que estoy, no logre llegar –dijo arrimandose a un árbol, después de eso, ya no resistió más, ya no tenía fuerzas y sin poder evitarlo se desmayó nuevamente quedando en ese árbol tirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**no muy lejos de ahí**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto pasaba de árbol en árbol, hasta que se detuvo a descansar un momento, respiraba el aire fresco que le otorgaba el bosque, hasta que a lo lejos le pareció ver sangre, se acercó hasta ahí, se agacho para comprobar lo que realmente estaba viendo, siguió el rastro de las gotas de sangre y vio a alguien ahí tirado en las raíces de un árbol, naruto se hacerco hasta esa persona-pero que ocurrió aquí… me escuchas.-dijo naruto preocupado refiriéndose a la persona que estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo, después la volteo lentamente-pero que le pasó -dijo naruto sorprendido, notó que estaba desmayada, además de que su pulso estaba débil había perdido demasiada sangre,-es…una mujer-dijo naruto sorprendido-_como pudo terminar asi…tal vez hayan querido abusar de ella_-pensó naruto cogiéndola en brazos delicadamente llevándosela a la aldea, iba lo más rápido que podía-_no la he visto nunca…es seguro que no es de konoha…pero tampoco sé a qué aldea pertenece, no lleva una banda ninja…lo que me hace pensar que es una aldeana común y corriente…tal vez se alejó mucho de su aldea ,que dando a merced de los abusadores_ _…malditos canallas_- pensó naruto frunciendo el ceño-_como pueden abusar de alguien tan débil_ –pensó

minutos despues, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la aldea naruto la llevaba en brazos

.-ey naruto, Tsunade sama te ha estado buscando-dijo Izumo uno de los guardias de konoha

-está furiosa por que has tardado, con el encargo, al final Anko, llegó sola donde lady Tsunade –dijo Kotetsu el compañero del otro guardia.

.-no hay tiempo, díganle a la abuela que vaya al hospital de inmediato, es de vida o muerte-dijo naruto acelerado, se detuvo al escuchar un leve quejido de Mizue estaba reaccionando, la dejo en el suelo por un momento, para que reaccionara, ella entreabrió los ojos y pudo divisar una rubia cabellera, después vio hacia las calles, intento pararse, lográndolo forzadamente, naruto la miraba estupefacto-_como puede levantarse con todas esa heridas_-pensó naruto-_este lugar me resulta conocido_…-pensó Mizue levantándose-_n-no, no puede ser como llegue aquí…este maldito lugar-_pensó ella frunciendo el ceño, cayendo nuevamente por el dolor de sus costillas fracturadas, pero antes de caer naruto la cogió entre sus brazos-Ts-Tsunade-dijo ella adolorida para después caer desmayada.

.-qué…que fue lo que dijo-dijo naruto asombrado, después naruto la había levantado decidiendo marcharse rumbo al hospital, ya estaba lejos de los guardias

.-oye, Izumo no te resulto familiar ese rostro y esos ojos-dijo Kotetsu

.-No, la verdad no…por qué lo dices, te recuerda a alguien…-dijo su compañero

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Kotetsu reacciono extrañamente-no…n-no puede ser e-es ella, ha vuelto, está de regreso en la aldea…esto es terrible, tenemos que decirle a lady Tsunade, de inmediato-dijo Kotetsu dramáticamente e impresionado, con un tono de alarma en su voz y corriendo hacia la torre hokage

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**en la Torre Hokage**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

.-Zzz…Zzz –se escuchaban ronquidos en la oficina. Shizune entró en la oficina, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un grito se escuchó detrás de ella espantándola

.-LADY TSUNADE!-grito el guardia recuperando el aliento, Shizune estaba paralizada del susto, Tsunade se despertó de golpe asustada, después su rostro cambió por uno llenó de furia

.-qué demonios te pasa por que me levantas asi-dijo Tsunade furiosa

.-pero lady hokage tengo que decirle algo es urgente…la descen...-Kotetsu no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por una furiosa rubia

.-LARGO USTEDES DOS DE MI OFICINA-dijo la rubia exasperada, Shizune casi se cae del susto no se atrevía a decir palabra

.-pero lady Tsun...-dijo el shinobi deseperado

.-BUENAS NOCHES-dijo la hokage. después de poner su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Shizune y Kotetsu le miraron decepcionados

.-la descendiente del clan Minamoto Uchiha...ha regresado a Konoha-dijo el jounin serio

Shizune quedó paralizada de la impresión, después de varios minutos de silencio

.-DÓNDE ESTÁ-dijo Tsunade alterada

.-en el hospital, llego muy mal herida, al parecer la vienen persiguiendo por lo que nos dijo Naruto-dijo el ninja serio, después de eso Tsunade salió como alma que lleva el diablo en rumbo al hospital, el guardia estaba por irse pero Shizune le detuvo.

.-Kotetsu, no digas a nadie de esto-dijo la kunoichi con el semblante serio

.-pero tengo que decir-

. . ahora es secreto de la aldea. es confidencial…no digas nada de esto a nadie…hasta que lady Tsunade decida que hacer… si sabes lo que te conviene. no lo comentes con nadie…está claro-dijo Shizune amenazante, tanto que Kotetsu se sorprendió de la reacción de ella y solo asintió ligeramente, después de eso, Shizune despareció por la puerta…


	4. problemas

**Problemas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.… **En el hospital…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-Está muy mal herida…ha perdido demasiada sangre…lo mejor sería llamar a la hokage-dijo un medico ninja

Las puertas de entrada al hospital azotaron al entrar Tsunade apresuradamente…

.-DONDE ESTÁ!-dijo Tsunade alterada.

.-hokage-sama a quién se refiere-le pregunto serenamente una enfermera

.-la chica que acaba de entrar mal herida…donde esta-dijo Shizune más calmada que la rubia pero igual de preocupada

.-ha…aquella muchacha, está en sala de urgencias…justo ahora la iba a mandar a llamar lady Tsunade-dijo la enfermera sonriéndole amablemente, se quedó estática al ver que estaba hablando sola, Tsunade no se quedó a escuchar las últimas palabras de la enfermera, la rubia salió rápidamente hacia la sala de urgencias…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Shizune y Tsunade, llegaron a dicha sala, la hokage la vio ahí en una camilla, con varios doctores alrededor de ella…no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, que nadie notó…-Mizue-musitó sonriendo Tsunade para sí misma…unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

.-Abuela Tsunade que bueno que está aquí, quien es ella…por que mencionó su nombre cuando la traje…de dónde la conoce…abuela me escuchas...-dijo naruto desesperado por conseguir información-ABUELA LLAMANDO A TIERRA-dijo el rubio gritando, Tsunade tenía bajada la cabeza, apretando el puño, conteniéndose para no golpearlo para que se callara de una buena vez

.-joven por favor no alce la voz, está en un hospital-dijo retándole una enfermera

.-abuela dígame, de dónde se conocen he, deberas-dijo naruto susurrando

.-cállate y sal de aquí ahora mismo-dijo Tsunade furiosa lanzándolo fuera de la habitación

.-pero abuela…yo-dijo naruto reprochándole

.-naruto por favor...que no ves la situación…esto es serio, no es momento para hacer preguntas tontas, por favor sal de aquí…y no le cuentes de esto a nadie...entendido-dijo Shizune seria, en la entrada de la habitación, minutos después, naruto vio el rostro de preocupación de Tsunade hablando con los médicos, después el de Shizune, su rostro se puso de igual manera al no comprender porque alteraba tanto la presencia de aquella chica a Tsunade, y por qué Shizune intentaba esconderla.-_quien es esa chica, y por qué las altera tanto_-pensó naruto serio.

.-entiendo…por favor cuando esté fuera de peligro…avísame. estaré aquí esperándo-dijo naruto serio dando la vuelta

.-pero Naru…-dijo Shizune confundida

. que esperarla después de todo le salve la vida...o al menos eso espero-dijo naruto sonriendo-además…me intriga, quiero saber quién es ella-

Shizune asintió sonriéndole cálidamente, después entro en la habitación,mientras él se dirigió a la sala de espera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…**dentro de la habitación….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tsunade le pidió el expediente de Mizue al médico que la estaba atendiendo, ella lo examinó detalladamente-por lo visto las heridas son muy graves y profundas-dijo la hokage seria

.-asi es…estoy seguro de que si hubiera tardado unos minutos mas, no estaría respirando ahora mismo-dijo el médico preocupado y serio, Tsunade quedo paralizada por las palabras del anciano.

-bien no perdamos más el tiempo-dijo Tsunade -rápido, a la sala de quirófano-dijo seria

Shizune y el anciano asintieron, prepararon todo después la trasladaron a sala de quirófano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

Repararon algunos tejidos musculares desgarrados del brazo, con chacra lo colocaron en su lugar lo tenía desgarrado, además de reparar las costillas rotas y detener las hemorragias internas y externas que tenía en algunas pates de las extremidades…después de largas e interminables horas. entre Shizune el medico anciano, y Tsunade terminaron la operación

-lady Tsunade la operación fue un éxito…pero aun ay un problemas aún más grave-dijo Shizune seria ambos le miraron atentos


	5. una esperanza

**Una esperanza**

.-Hemos curado sus heridas ,y reparado sus costillas exitosamente…pero necesita una transfusión de sangre urgente, debido a que ha perdido demasiada sangre…si no lo hacemos en el lapso de 48 horas…podría morir-dijo Shizune

.-lo sé-dijo Tsunade preocupada y pensativa.

.-bueno ahora hay que buscar un donador urgente-dijo el médico

.-ése es el problema…su tipo de sangre es muy raro…no creo que sea compatible con nadie de esta aldea, además no tiene familiares, todos están... muertos…claro a excepción de…-dijo Shizune, calló por un momento, no creyó conveniente revelar quién era Mizue…

.-que pasa, si tiene un pariente vivo es urgente buscarlo para que le salve la vida-dijo el anciano confundido por la actitud de Shizune

Permanecían en silencio, pensaban en cómo salvarle la vida…el medico revisó de nuevo el expediente,revisó nuevamente su tipo de sangre mientras daba indicaciones a las enfermeras cómo implementarle los antibióticos a la paciente, después de eso las enfermeras se retiraron, quedando solo los cuatro dentro de la habitación.

.-_que hacemos…le revelamos su identidad…o permanecemos en silencio…no, tal vez eso no ayude mucho…pero si le decimos, podría armar un escándalo y trataría de sacarla de la aldea…no será mejor mant…_-los pensamientos de Shizune fueron interrumpidos por el anciano

.-n-no puede ser es ella…como entro aquí…hay que llamar a los guardias…yo, pensé que había muerto…creí que ella, la había matado -dijo el médico alarmado, casi gritando, despues de darse cuenta de la estructura genetica de Mizue, se encaminaba a la salida despavorido.

Tsunade lo callo de inmediato-no le hables a nadie de esto…es un secreto, por el momento…es confidencial entiendes, si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo la rubia amenazante con un semblante intimidante, al ver al hombre dispuesto a pasar delante de su autoridad como hokage, el anciano asintió disgustado

.-bien…mantendré mi boca cerrada, por el momento-dijo el médico serio

.-como buscaremos un donador compatible, esto será imposible, puesto que su clan está casi extinto-dijo Shizune mirando triste a Mizue

.-no, prácticamente…su hermana está viva, cierto?...tenemos posibilidades…debemos buscarla para que la salve, no perdamos tiempo-dijo el anciano

.-no, eso es imposible…si Mizue está aquí, eso quiere decir que ella y su hermana….-dijo Shizune, el médico le miró atento, esperando a que prosiga

.-ambas no tienen relación alguna ahora, si se entera que Mizue está de vuelta en konoha en este estado, vendría por ella, y la mataría con sus propias manos-dijo Shizune seria

.-en fin, es por esto que ahora confiamos en Mizue…porque sabemos que con su sola presencia, ella ya no está aliada a su hermana, los lazos que las unían ya no existen…en pocas palabras, ahora son enemigas-dijo Shizune, el anciano le miro sorprendido

El anciano al escuchar aquellas palabras se le heló la sangre, como podrían dos hermanas desearse la muerte, jamás se lo imagino, las recordaba a ambas más unidas que cualquier hermanas, eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntas, el cariño que se demostraban era envidiable, así las recordaba cuando ellas y su clan permanecían en la aldea, incluso cuando su hermana decidió irse de la aldea después de la masacre de todo su clan, Mizue decidió ir con ella, por eso a ambas se las declararon traidoras de konoha, no solo por dejar la aldea sin informar a las autoridades, si no por haber dejado una amenaza que jurarían en cumplir, y esa era, asesinar a cada uno de sus habitantes y destruir konoha …juraron no descansar hasta ver la aldea hecha escombros, el anciano miro con tristeza a Mizue, arrepintiéndose por su actitud por la presencia de ella, se imaginó todo el dolor que ella podría sentir en ese momento…tener que estar cuidándote las espaldas de tu propia hermana

.-entiendo –menciono el médico clamado-no hay probabilidades…no nos queda mucho tiempo-dijo mirando a la moribunda

El semblante de Mizue no era alentador, todo rastro de vitalidad desapareció, en esos momento su rostro estaba más pálido que su color natural, sus labios estaban casi verdes o morados debido a la falta de sangre….estaba conectada a unos sueros, con un respirador artificial

.-acaso olvidan algo….no necesariamente debe ser alguien de su clan de origen….lo olvidan, ella también es una Uchiha-dijo Tsunade sonriendo de lado

El anciano médico le miro sorprendido-_enserio debería estar asustado, tal vez, debería retractarme y no continuar con esto, ambos clanes, unos de los más poderosos de konoha, unidos genéticamente creando un linaje perfecto, el ADN Uchiha y Minamoto mezclados en un solo ser humano, en aquella chica que está a punto de morir ,no me imagino lo poderosa que puede ser estando totalmente recuperada…aunque a juzgar por su apariencia delicada no parece que debería preocuparme…tal vez después que se separó de su hermana, continuo su vida normal, manteniendo una vida ordinaria, no tiene aspecto de un ninja después de todo…pobre, me imagino que estando desprotegida debieron haber abusado de ella…para que la dejaran en ese estado-_pensó el anciano mirando a Mizue en la camilla

.-Sasuke-dijo Shizune sorprendida

.-Exacto-sonrió Tsunade

.-pero lady Tsunade, como haremos para que el joven Uchiha coopere con nosotros…sabemos lo arrogante que es…además, no sabemos cómo reaccione con la presencia de Mizue-san y si no me equivoco, él no sabe de la existencia de ella cierto…tal vez si se entera que no es el único Uchiha…intente matarla al igual que su hermano Itachi-menciono el anciano preocupado

El rostro de Shizune cambio por completo a uno de asombro y preocupación

.-descuiden, ese mocoso malcriado me debe que le reincorporara a konoha, después de todo lo que hizo y ocasiono…además esta aprueba, en cuanto a la seguridad de Mizue, descuiden el no podrá hacerle ni un rasguño

.-tengo un plan-

* * *

**HOOOLA A TOODOS! Primero debo agradecerles por aunque no me dejen ni un cometario :''( sé que están leyendo mi fic les agradezco un montón también quería informarles que para los que les gusta mi fic no lo dejare abandonado, este fic lo actualizo cada semana subo de 1,2 o 3 capítulos por semana los subo los domingos y sábados( y no les miento :¨D) bueno quería pedirles que si no es molestia me dejen un comentario para saber si de verdad les gusta o que no les gusta o si quisieran que cambie algo bueno me despido mil bendiciones a todos y por cierto disculpen cualquier error en mi fic es el primero que realizo y como que no se manejar muy bien mi cuenta XD pero por ahí le doy jajaja besitos no olviden comentar please ;***


	6. x-Reunidos-x

_**Reunidos**_

.-Lady Tsunade, le contará de ella, a Sasuke-menciono Shizune

.-en su debido momento se sabrá-dijo Tsunade

.-tiene planeado reincorporarla a konoha-dijo el médico evitando ocultar su desagrado, ambas le miraron fijamente, este se acongojo por las intimidantes miradas por parte de ellas

.-aun no lo tengo decidido…-menciono la rubia -ahora escuchen bien mi plan…esto es lo que van hacer…-mientras se sorprendían por las palabras de esta, el plan era arriesgado, después de todos los detalles, Shizune y el anciano asintieron

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fuera de la habitacion.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-qué pasa con Shizune y la abuela….ay esta situación me desespera, quiero saber que está pasando, deberas-hablaba un exaltado y desesperado rubio -ya sé entrare sin que nadie se dé cuenta-rio travieso mientras abría la puerta sigilosamente

.-qué crees que estás haciendo, que no te pedí que esperaras afuera naruto-le grito Shizune saliendo de la habitación,

.-ah.! me asustaste-, naruto cayó de espaldas debido al susto –que pasó, por que tardaron tanto-menciono levantándose del suelo,-se encuentra bien- la pelinegra puso su mano en su rostro, resignada ante la torpeza de naruto-_pero que baka, es que acaso no vió el estado en que la trajo, estaba casi muerta y todavía me pregunta por qué tardamos tanto, que pensaba, que la íbamos a curar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_-pensó Shizune, tratando de controlarse encima que estaba nerviosa por la llegada de Mizue, naruto la exasperaba con sus tontas preguntas, aprovecho el momento para despistarlo

.-ya está todo bien naruto, por ahora ve a descansar- dijo ella

.-qué , pero acaso no puedo verla, quiero saber quién es…al juzgar por su apariencia, no parece una ninja, se ve demasiado delicada, pero al ver su ropa y sus armas…ay estoy confundido, quiero saber, Shizune, por favor dime deberas, quien es ella-dijo naruto hablando chillona mente rápido esto irrito a la kunoichi

.-pues si naruto, ella es una ninja, por ahora, está estable en cuanto despierte, podrás verla, ahora está descansando –dijo calmada

.-entiendo-dijo resignado

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-qué día más aburrido-dijo Kiba

.-si, un día sin misiones, es como un día sin botanas-dijo Choji comiéndose unas papitas

.-Choji, no todo en la vida es comida-menciono aburrido Shikamaru

.-Deberías controlar lo que comes-menciono Neji

.-que les parece si vamos a comer una parrillada-dijo Choji ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos. todos asintieron. Entraron a un local de comida el preferido de Choji. siempre que terminan una misión. van a ese lugar con Asuma-sensei y sus compañeros de equipo. es la manera en que su sensei los premia por haberse esforzado. Choji y el resto tomaron una mesa y comenzaron a platicar, después que ordenaron sus pedidos

.–es una reunión donde todos expresan sus sentimientos de amistad, porque nadie me aviso-dijo Lee con unas cascaditas en los ojos (al estilo anime) entrando con Shino

.-no es nada de eso Lee, solo estamos reunidos y ya eso es todo, que problemático eres-dijo Shikamaru

.- puedo unirme a ustedes-dijo el cejotas eufórico. todos asintieron resignados. sabían que la noche iba a ser larga

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-**

.-_qué raro actuaron Shizune y la abuela Tsunade…será que ocultan algo, no entiendo por qué no me revelaron la identidad de esa chica _-pensó…-bueno eso lo averiguare mañana, ahora tengo mucha hambre, es una pena que Ichiraku ramen esté cerrado, hmp. se van de vacaciones justo después que termine mi misión, no es justo y yo que tenía muchas ganas del mejor ramen del mundo. de veras que injusto es el viejo Teuchi-chillo el rubio

.-hablando solo naruto-hablo un peli plateado con su libro en manos icha icha paraíso

.-ha, Kakashi sensei-dijo levantando su animo

.-adonde ibas naruto-

.-.a Ichiraku ramen, pero está cerrado-

.-ah sí, es una pena-dijo con un fingido gesto de preocupación

.-no se esfuerce Kakashi sensei, deberas no le sale natura lito, hmp-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

.-lo siento, quise ser amable y parecer interesado, en tu terrible problema-dijo aburrido, naruto lo miro con un tic en el ojo y una enorme gota en la cabeza (al estilo anime)

.-es enserio naruto, mira a tu alrededor, ay cientos de locales de comida, no solo existe Ichiraku, con un día que no comas ramen no morirás-dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro

.-usted no entiende sensei, el ramen de ichiraku es lo mejor que hay en el mundo-dijo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos

.-entiendo-menciono aburrido

.-a, hola naruto y mi eterno rival Kakashi Hatake-dijo gay-no han visto a mi alumno predilecto, Rock Lee-

.-hola gay sensei-respondió naruto con una sonrisa-no,no lo hemos visto-

.-hola gay, para qué lo buscas…. no crees que ya es demasiado tarde para seguir con tus entrenamientos…deberías darle un descanso, no crees-dijo con su típica cara de cansancio

.-tú no sabes nada Kakashi, lee y yo tenemos viva esa llama de la juventud en nuestro interior, y la explotamos al máximo, es por eso que somos los más bellos, hermosos de toda konoha, con un cabello y unas cejas perfectas, somos invencibles, por supuesto, es por eso que tu jamás podrás igualarme, y por eso somos eternos rivales-dijo con un pulgar alzado en señal de triunfo, naruto le miraba con una gran admiración con estrellitas en los ojos – as entendido kakash-…-

.-eh disculpa dijiste algo-dijo desinteresadamente alzando la vista de su libro

.-aaahh! por qué siempre haces eso aaahh!-pataleaba gay

.-a, que les parece si mejor buscamos un lugar para comer-dijo naruto, intentando calmar la situación, estos emprendieron camino, fueron detenidos por asuma, quien los había invitado a comer una parrillada, aceptaron gustosos

.-que sorpresa, no espere encontrarlos aquí-dijo Shikamaru viendo entrar a Kakashi, gay, asuma, y naruto al restaurant tomaron asiento y comenzaron la plática entre risas y leves querellas por parte de los jóvenes

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

.-qué suerte que perdimos a esa pesada de Karin… no te cansas sasuke con ella pegada todo el día a ti- dijo suigetsu

.- simplemente la ignoro-menciono el azabache

.-es comprensible, ella está enamorada de ti sasuke…tal vez, si le prestaras un poco de atención, ella calmaría un poco sus ansias de tenerte cerca todo el tiempo-dijo Juugo

.-Hmp…no estoy interesado en esas cosas-menciono sasuke desinteresadamente

.-lo que quiere decir es, que no está específicamente interesado en ella…oh! tal vez lo esté en cierta peli-rosa-hablo pícaramente el espadachín

.-te equivocas suigetsu-dijo el pelinegro desinteresadamente

Caminaron por varios minutos buscando un lugar donde cenar hasta que a lo lejos escucharon unos gritos aclamando sus nombres, se dirigieron hasta dicho lugar y se encontraron con naruto, Shikamaru. Kiba., Choji, Neji, lee y el resto de shinobis de la aldea

.-que sucede, para que nos llamaron-dijo suigetsu

.-vamos, vengan a cenar con nosotros- dijo naruto eufórico

.-no queremos molestar-dijo Juugo

.-no para nada, vamos muchachones únanse a la fiesta, y exploten ese fuego que habita en su interior-dijo gay bailando ridículamente todos les miraron con una expresión azul y una gotita en la cabeza

.-asi es gay sensei, yo le acompaño-dijo lee imitando a su sensei

.-será mejor que me valla-dijo sasuke

.-vamos sasuke relájate…solo haz lo de siempre, ignóralos-dijo Kakashi

.-hmp-mencionó tomando asiento alado de su sensei, este sonrió satisfactoriamente, momentos después suigetsu y Juugo le acompañaron bebieron y platicaron por largas horas, ya todos estaban más desenvueltos

Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse uno a uno estaban cayendo ebrios, y no faltaron situaciones incomodas en especial para los más serios del grupo Neji, Shino quien no mencionaba casi ni una palabra y sasuke ….

* * *

**Gracias por dejarme sus reviews chicos los quiero un montón y gracias x tus consejos si me di cuenta como que ago. Muy repetitiva las palabras XD lo siento pero trate de no repetirlas mucho esta vez, a en cuanto a eso de Tsunade, ella si sabia que mizue es una ninja recuerden que cuando le avisan de su llegada ella reacciona y oviamente sabe quien es ella por lo tanto sabe que es ninja ;) después de todo es un fic y pasa de tooodo XD ( bueno pero si no les convence voy a instruirme un poco mas XD) pero de todas maneras gracias por tu recomendación xCarla  
**

**A ME OLVIDE MENCIONAR QUE ESTE FIC ES DISTINTO me explico por ejemplo aquí el tiempo de la historia es totalmente diferente a la serie y al manga yo estoy creando una historia totalmente diferente por ejemplo puedo mezclar el tiempo de naruto con naruto shipuden o un personaje que haya estado muerto en el manga o la serie yo lo puedo hacer pasar como vivo en mi fic asi como mezclar las relaciones de los personajes (ojo no me refiero a yaoi ni nada de eso)**

**Aparecerán personajes nuevos y creare un mundo alternativo a la historia original del manga decidí que el personaje que yo invente que es Mizue Minamoto no sea como las típicas historias de que es una kunoichi dulce delicada y se enamora fácilmente no (aunque yo le puse con facciones delicadas por que asi le describe naruto pero solo son apariencias :D ella no es lo que aparenta ) mi personaje es totalmente distinta es una historia un tanto trágica lleno de misterio… bueno no les voy a negar también amor mucho mucho amor**** solo tengan paciencia se pondrá más interesante …lamento comentar esto ahora olvidé hacerlo desde el primer capítulo (-_-;)**

**Bueno espero que a pesar de esto les siga gustando mi fic gracias por sus comentarios chicos **

**Por fis si no les molesta quisiera seguir leyendo sus opiniones…me despido besitos :***


	7. descontrol

**Descontrol**

Antes que todos comenzaran a armar escándalos, fueron expulsados del local por culpa de naruto y Choji al pelearse por el último trozo de barbacoa, minutos después, todos decidieron en continuar la fiesta en una bar, Neji y sasuke se reusaron, para ellos la fiesta ya había terminado…pero extrañamente se dejaron convencer por sus senseis y aceptaron las suplicas de sus compañeros, pensaron que no era tan mala idea después de todo, todos decidieron ir a un Bar recomendado por Jiraiya

Llegaron a dicho lugar, en realidad no era lo que aparentaba ser, era una casa de citas, el sannin sonreía como cuando un niño de 5 años espera su regalo de navidad, los jounin entraron resignados al ver las mañas de Jiraiya, mientras tanto los jóvenes shinobis entraron al "bar" con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, un poco intimidados al ver de ambos lados de la entrada a dos mujeres voluptuosas, vestidas llamativamente incitándolos a entrar, ero sannin se abalanzo agarrarlas a ambas mientras todos veían sonrojados la actitud de este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. después de haber llegado al bar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

.-vamos teme que no piensas beber nada-habló naruto gritando, aunque para su parecer él creía que hablaba en un tono de voz bajo-toma algo…que no eres hombre deberas-

.-cállate ya baka, no tengo por qué demostrarte mi hombría bebiendo unos simples tragos-gruño Sasuke

.-uy si, muy machito, bla bla bla, mírenme soy el machote por el que todas las mujeres mueren-habló el rubio imitando ridículamente al azabache moviendo el trasero de lado y lado, todos los presentes rieron al unísono

.-naruto ebrio eres mucho más fastidioso que sobrio-habló furioso el azabache

.-vamos sasuke…acaso no te gusta divertirte, que amargado eres, anda, aprovecha que esa bella muchachita de allá te está echando el ojo, eh-hablo Jiraiya pícaramente, mucho más ebrio que naruto

.-hmp-musito indiferente el pelinegro

.-tú y tu monosílabo-dijo suigetsu un poco ebrio, pero no más que los demás, aún se notaba un tono normal en su voz

Sasuke contenía sus ganas de caerle a golpes al espadachín y al rubio –_no sé cómo diablos me deje convencer por estos mediocres_-pensó sasuke con una venita brotada en su frente-definitivamente Jiraiya, no eres buena influencia para nadie-mencionó al darse cuenta de la nueva actitud de naruto, después de regresar a konoha como ninja renegado supo que el legendario sannin fue el maestro del rubio, al ser su discípulo a su parecer aprendió algunas mañas de su sensei, después de varios minutos, ignorando el comentario de sasuke, estos comenzaron a beber desmesuradamente, el azabache supuso que después tendría que cargar con ese peso, se sorprendió al ver que ambos comenzaban a bailar como desquiciados en medio de las mesas del local, las damas de compañía les aplaudían alegremente, como si fuera el mejor show del mundo

.-si a mover el bote, este es el espíritu de la juventud muchachos –comenzó gay a bailar, más ridículamente que los demás, aunque este no había bebido una gota de licor

.-asi es gay sensei, esa es la llama de la juventud que vive en nuestro corazones, y mientras seamos jóvenes la explotaremos al máximo -hablo lee uniéndose al show

.-oh lee que orgulloso estoy de ti-hablo el jounin con cascaditas en los ojos-gay sensei-dijo lee, momentos después ambos se abrazaban con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos-explotemos nuestra juventud lee- menciono colocándose en una posición heroica .Todos los presentes los veían con una gotita en la cabeza

Neji y sasuke se avergonzaban de la situación tan bochornosa e incómoda en la que se encontraban, torturándose mentalmente al haber aceptado la invitación de Jiraiya y los demás shinobis

Naruto, Choji, lee, suigetsu, Kiba, gay y Jiraiya comenzaron a cantar vivara mente a todo pulmón, mientras Kakashi asuma y Juugo aplaudían entre risas, al ver el ridículo que estaban haciendo a excepción de sasuke, Neji y Shino quien tampoco estaban en estado etílico, momentos después, todos a excepción de los tres ya mencionados, comenzaron a beber y a bailar, les salió una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime, se preguntaron por cuanto tiempo sus amigos y senseis planeaban seguir asi

.-esto terminara mal, será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no quiero cargar con todo esto-dijo Neji, sasuke asintió-pienso lo mismo-menciono -_después de todo, si continuo terminare igual o peor que ellos…además, no soy el santo del día para estar haciendo obras de caridad, Asuma, Kakashi, Gay y Juugo podrán con esto no están del todo ebrios - _pensó el azabache levantándose del lugar, pero fue interrumpido cayendo al mueble estrepitosamente, alguien lo había aventado nuevamente al sillón, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

.-oye guapo no me digas que te vas, no quieres divertirte un rato con migo…pídeme lo que quieras será todo gratis y solo por ti -hablo sensual e insinuadoramente una de las damas de compañía del bar mientras le colocaba sensualmente una de sus piernas encima a sasuke sobándole con la punta del pie cerca de su miembro, este dio un respingo, se incomodó un poco pero no de una forma que se avergüence o se sonroje, solo le molesto ese tipo de actitud en una mujer, aunque no le sorprendió, después de todo de quien venía ese tipo de trato era de esperarse de mujeres que ejercían ese tipo de trabajos.

.-sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a alguien tan atractivo como tú que venga a este bar…aunque no se por qué me sorprendo, eres un Uchiha después de todo…muchas mujeres deben rendirse a tus pies, no es asi…aunque es comprensible, eres muy excitante…y fuerte, esos pectorales formados perfectamente, que se dejan ver atraves de tu camisa semi abierta-hablo pasando una de sus manos dentro de la camisa tipo kimono de sasuke, acariciando sus pectorales, el azabache apartó la mano de ella desinteresadamente, sin afectarse en lo más mínimo, aquella mujer no le incitaba a nada, al ver que no obtenía nada de él, se colocó sentándose en sima de sasuke, apretando sus caderas contra el miembro de él, este no mostro expresión alguna en su rostro, ella pensó que asi por lo menos lo provocaría-hare todo lo que tú me digas, no perdamos tiempo-dijo intentando besar los labios del pelinegro, pero este la levanto bruscamente retirándola de encima de él-no gracias –dijo encaminándose hacia sus compañeros, la prostituta se enojó por el rechazo

.-qué cara traes, que te pasó, se nota que no la estás pasando bien-hablo Juugo observando como sasuke se sentaba a su lado este no respondió, dio un resoplido de estres, pero no se percató que cierta persona logró escuchar las palabras del peli naranja y no solo eso, sino que observó la escena que acababa de pasar el azabache con esa mujer.

.-ALGUIEN PODRIA AYUDAR A MI AMIGO SASUKE ES VIRGEN Y NECESITA LIBERAR SUS HORMONAS PRONTO! -grito naruto a todo pulmón llamando las risas y atención de todos, hasta de ciertas personas que transitaban fuera del bar a altas horas de la noche se sorprendieron por los gritos…incluyendo la atención de las féminas del bar, que al oír eso, se alborotaron mirando a sasuke, mientras unas le miraban tiernamente imaginándose la ingenuidad del azabache, otras le veían con miradas devoradoras

.-CÁLLATE DOBE-gruño sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio, este chillo del dolor

.-ay ay ay mi cabecita, eso duele, no tienes que ser tan agresivo deberas-chillo un adolorido naruto

.-que te hizo pensar que sasuke es virgen-hablo suigetsu riendo

.-hip-pues porque es amargado, no hip-tiene novia, se la pasa entrenando y hip-rechazando cientos de mujeres a diario…ha y a eso añadámosle hip-que tiene cara de estreñido todo el tiempo –dijo naruto entre hipo e hipo soltando sonoras carcajadas, después de eso recibió otro golpe por parte del Uchiha

.-pues en realidad, sasuke ha tenido muchas conquistas, aunque si es verdad se la pasa rechazando a las féminas, que no daría yo por estar en el lugar de el-hablo suigetsu delirando…imaginándose con cientos de mujeres a sus pies- desde que lo conocí, no ha perdido el tiempo déjame decirte…después de todo, ahora ya no somos unos niños, nuestros ojos se abren a nuevos cambios… y a desear nuevas cosas, me entiendes naruto, y pues eso no fue excepción para sasuke, aunque sea frígido y arrogante, ha tenido más oportunidades de estar con mujeres que tú y yo juntos…y no las ha desaprovechado en lo absoluto-dijo suigetsu bostezando mientras naruto lo miraba con expresión de no entender

.-y como sabes tú…mmm…no creo que sasuke te lo cuente, conociéndolo como es deberas-dijo naruto no muy convencido

.-mmm…pues veras existe una gran diferencia entre tú y yo , me refiero a que tu conviviste con sasuke cuando él era un niño, y en ese entonces ninguno de los tres nos interesábamos por las mujeres, bueno al menos no de una manera que… tú me entiendes-dijo suigetsu con cierto tono de cansancio en su voz

.-entiendo…te refieres al modo en que el sabio pervertido ve a las mujeres, por supuesto que lo entiendo-hablo el rubio colocando una de sus manos en su mentón, ambos dirigieron su mirada a Jiraiya, este se encontraba llevándose a una mujer a las habitaciones

.-asi es…ahora que yo conviví con él en su adolescencia, es diferente, su mente ya no es la de un infante, pues piensa y actúa como hombre…y por esas razones, he sido testigo de algunas de sus aventuras con algunas mujeres, aunque debo admitir que tiene buen gusto, es muy estricto en cuanto a sus propios gustos, y no me refiero con que sea bonita, tiene ciertos tipos de gustos extraños por las mujeres-dijo el espadachín mirando a el Uchiha, naruto imito su acción, al parecer el azabache estaba ajeno a la plática que mantenían ambos, él se encontraba hablando con Juugo, para ellos fue una bendición, ya que si se enteraban que estaban hablando sobre los secretos de sasuke, el azabache no dudaría en matarlos a golpes, se les helo la sangre a ambos de solo imaginarlo

.-pues en fin, a mí me tocaba recibir todos los golpes y amenazas por parte de sus admiradoras y amantes, cada vez que buscaban a sasuke, y este las evadía, y encima soportar los celos de Karin, y créeme no es nada fácil-dijo suigetsu dando un resoplido

.-jump… pues es casi igual a cuando sasuke vivía en konoha antes de marcharse, tener que soportar en todas partes a las acosadoras de sasuke, y los celos de sakura, ella siempre se desquitaba con migo, de hecho aún lo sigue haciendo-hablo el rubio triste ambos resoplaron resignados…

Naruto le molestaba saber que él tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una vida normal, el ser amado por alguien, todos le admiraban lo respetaban a pesar de todo lo que hizo, aun lo seguían respetando, encima se daba el lujo de rechazar al amor de su vida…a sakura el amor de toda la vida de naruto…ante los ojos de ella siempre quedo en segundo plano…siempre fue sasuke primero…mientras que el deseaba por un ápice de su atención…deseaba que alguna vez por lo menos sakura le mirara de la misma manera que ve a sasuke…mientras que sasuke ella siempre le importo poco, si hay algo que naruto tuvo siempre en cuenta fue que el Uchiha jamás la miro con otros ojos

.-vaya teme… asi que no te conformaste con volver locas a las chicas de konoha… tenías que hacerlo con todas, he sasuke-dijo naruto llamando la atención del susodicho, éste le miro inexpresivo-pues déjame decirte aquí no te dejare ninguna para ti entendiste teme-dijo enfadado

.-me da igual dobe…me largo de aquí-dijo calmado e ignorando la actitud del rubio-no quiero terminar igual de desquiciados que todos ustedes-después de eso bebió su última copa de sake y se marchó después de Neji

.-Yo igual me retiro…tengo obligaciones que cumplir mañana-dijo Shino-me imagino que ustedes podrán llevar a todos los ebrios a sus casas puedo confiar en ustedes, Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, y gay sen…-Shino quedó estático al ver que Gay, comenzaba a hacer un streeptes todos palidecieron al ver aquella escena… después de esto Kiba ya estaba medio mareado asi que decidió parar de beber Choji estaba peor ,estaba totalmente borracho, se levantó y devolvió todo lo que había digerido

.-agh! Que asco Choji, ahora yo tendré que llevarte a tu casa que problemático…no entiendo para que bebes si no vas a poder aguantar-hablo Shikamaru fastidiado prendiendo un cigarrillo, asuma asintió resignado compartiendo el cigarro

Jiraiya, quien ya había salido de la habitación, se encontraba platicando con lee amenamente, este se tomaba en serio todas las estupideces del borracho sabio pervertido, como algunas lecciones de vida, lee las recibía con mucha atención, se consideró afortunado al estar recibiendo consejos de un legendario sannin, este asentía cada palabra del sabio

De un momento para otro gay paró su bochornoso espectáculo, para dirigir su mirada a un cejotas - nooo leee, legendario sannin no le dé de su licor noooo-grito gay, abalanzándose hacia lee para arrebatarle la copa de sake, fue demasiado tarde ya lo había ingerido

.-qué onda muchachos…que pasa por que me miran asi-hablo lee con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol, todos le miraban sorprendidos, gay esperaba que no haga nada entre pido, o peor destruya todo el lugar-hay que pasa gay sensei, acaso no va a seguir bailando…vamos sensei ,demostrémosle el espíritu de la juventud-dijo eufórico y comenzó a bailar, pero cada cosa que tocaba la destruía comenzó a hacer un gran alboroto

.-lo que temía-dijo gay, colocando una mano en su rostro-lee por favor cálmate…muchachos ayúdenme, o lee destruirá todo el lugar-dijo preocupado cogiendo los brazos de lee, pero este se zafó…golpeó inconscientemente algunos clientes del bar, y destruyo casi todas las mesas, Kakashi asuma y Juugo intentaban calmarlo pero no usaron todo su fuerza, ya que gay no se los permitió, no quería que lo lastimaran, asi que solo lo neutralizaron

.-aaahh ya es muy tarde no les parece mejor seguimos le fiesta mañana, quiero dormir un poquito-después de eso, lee se desplomo en el suelo, cuando los shinobis levantaron la vista, todo el bar estaba reducido a escombros, las damas de compañía y sus proxenetas, estaban disgustados pero no podían hacerles ningún tipo de reclamo temieron que ellos también salgan heridos, después de ver el poder de lee se intimidaron y prefirieron dejar las cosas asi

.-no puede ser, mi bar favorito destruida mis jovencitas se me van no,-decía Jiraiya con cascaditas en los ojos mientras el resto levantaba a los heridos para llevarlos al hospital

.-en serio le importa eso sabio pervertido-le grito naruto-ay cosas mucho más importantes, como por ejemplo, ayúdenos a llevar a los heridos-

.-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES PERVERTIDO-le grito el sannin, después de eso comenzó a recogerlos del suelo todos se dirigían al hospital

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**lejos del bar a unas calles de ahí**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Iba caminando a unas pocas calles de la villa Uchiha, y de repente comienza a nublársele la vista, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, se arrimó a un poster después de un mareo, se desplomo cayendo directo al piso

.-al fin, que resistente resultaste ser …sasuke Uchiha…


	8. cerca

Antes que comienzen a leer mi fic quiero agradercer a las siguientes personas - **AmandaSCm , Mirla-cha , Msdupree22 y xCarla **...**muchas gracias** por comentar, y también **a todos lo que leen mi fic** y no dejan un comentario** igual les agradezco**, me hace feliz que les gusta mi fic y lo siguen :''D, revise las estadisticas de mi fic dias atras para ser mas preciso el dia lunes y **tenia 500 y visitas y leidas en un corto tiempo** ya que este fic lo cree hace unas semanas y ahora las revise nuevamente y tengo **mas de 800y sigue creciendo** de apoco lo cual me enorgullece ya que **es el primer fic que realizo en mi vida**, y esto significa que mi fic no es tan malo como pensaba :3 para ser **una principiante** no considero mala el numero de cifras :D **en especial les agradezo a las personmas que comentaron mil gracias por comentar se los agradezco de corazon ** eso es todo disculpen la interrupción (normalmente cuando subo un cap nuevo nunca pongo nada al principio ya que no me gusta interrumpir...pero uds merecian la pena *O* por eso decidi poner el agradecimineto al principio y no al final )**_por cierto he tenido unos problemillas con mi cuenta de fanfiction, no se si hay algun error en los capitulos, osea...si hay algun cap repetido o uno que falte, o algunos cambios que se noten, se los ruego que me lo agan saber en sus comentarios ya que cuando yo los reviso me salen salteados e incluso me falta un cap pero no se talvez solo me susceda a mi_**( fanfiction me odia TnT okno :S tal vez sea yo que soy una burra ,aun no puedo manejar bien mi cuenta (-_-;) - ahora si continuen leyendo...

* * *

**Cerca**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-ya está todo listo lady Tsunade-dijo el anciano

-bien…te fue difícil traerlo-preguntó la rubia

-Pues si…este chico es muy resistente…casi todo el plan se va por la borda, tuve que ponerle una fuerte dosis de la que me dio, apenas y se bebió unas cuantas copas eso me hizo la tarea más difícil –dijo el anciano agotado al haber cargado a sasuke todo el camino , no podía pedir ayuda porque los descubrirían

-entiendo…bien no perdamos tiempo llévalos a la sala de operaciones-dijo la hokage, el asintió y acató su orden.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la sala de operaciones-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los dos se encontraban ahí, sin poder reconocerse los unos a los otros, totalmente inconscientes, Sasuke y Mizue estaban en la misma habitación, acostados en camillas separadas a solo unos metros de distancia, en un instantáneo momento sus manos al caer de la camilla, se rozaron por unos breves segundos, el azabache entreabrió los ojos - _donde estoy_..._pensó intentando hablar pero no pudo porque no sentía la lengua no se explicaba cómo y cuándo fue a parar en ese lugar… giró su cabeza hacia, un lado y pudo divisar a alguien acostado a su lado, a una corta distancia de él, ésa persona, estaba conectada a un sin números de cables y tenía un respirador artificial, su semblante no era nada bueno, parecía más muerta que viva, no entendía porque estaba ahí, segundos después sintió como si una abeja le picara en su brazo, y después, volvió a dormirse…Con esa transfusión de sangre Sasuke sin saberlo, estaba salvándole la vida a quien menos se los imaginaba…

-casi despierta…es imposible, a pesar de la fuerte dosis que le di, aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para reaccionar, es admirable-hablo el anciano sorprendido por la perseverancia del Uchiha

-pues así es Sasuke…lady Tsunade como hicieron para que no se diera cuenta.-hablo Shizune al no enterarse de lo planeado con ellos ya que se perdió del plan por estarle explicando la situación a naruto para que los dejara en paz

-ahora que lo pienso espero que naruto no haiga dicho nada, conociendo lo parlanchín que es…espero que se haiga quedado callado

-pues yo también espero por el bien de ese mocoso que no haiga dicho nada, y también por el bien tuyo Shizune, debiste haberlo retenido aquí hasta que yo le haiga explicado la situación-hablo Tsunade sería la pelinegra palideció por el gesto de la rubia…en serio para ella, y para cualquiera de la aldea la hokage era muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía

-te lo contaré después ahora llama a los enfermeros para que los llevan a sasuke a una habitación…Mizue ahora se está rehabilitando…será mejor tenerla en observación-hablo Tsunade mirando a la moribunda

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de la habitación en el consultorio de Tsunade -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-bien ahora el medico se encargará de sasuke…ya veré que no diga nada por el momento…me ha resultado ser muy útil después de todo -dijo la rubia colocando sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio cerca de su boca-despertará en muy poco tiempo… aunque no recordará nada…aunque tal vez recuerde muy poco,- …momentos después entro el anciano con un expediente en sus manos

-lady Tsunade, sasuke despertará en unas horas, al parecer no será necesario sedarlo, ya les explique a las enfermeras todo lo que tendrán que decirle-dijo el anciano

-y que le dirán-pregunto Shizune, esa situación de no saber nada ya le estaba cansando

-pues les dije que en cuanto él despertara, le digan que llegó en estado etílico, y producto de eso se dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- hablo el médico- y si él pregunta si se encontraba en una habitación de extraña o algo parecido, o si alguien estaba al lado de é, les ordené que le dijeran que estaba alucinando producto del fuerte golpe que se dió-

-excelente, pero aún me queda una duda…como explicaran el hematoma en su cabeza es decir, cómo les creerá si no lo tiene o no siente dolor en esa área-dijo la pelinegra

-bien pues por eso no habrá problema…yo ya me encargué de eso –dijo la hokage sonriendo traviesamente

-lady Tsunade no me diga que-hablo Shizune sorprendida

-pues tuve que contenerme mucho…pero tranquila…apenas y le golpee fuerte…después de todo tenía que ser creíble no…además se merecía ese golpe desde hace tiempo-dijo la sannin desinteresada

-pero lady Tsunade está débil… acaba de pasar por una transfusión de sangre…no está del todo recuperado-

Shizune…además como dice el dicho yerba mala nunca muere, jajaja ja- momentos después se hechó en carcajadas ambos médicos le miraban con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

-por cierto aun no me explican cómo lograron traer a sasuke-hablo la kunoichi

-bien pues yo voy a ver cómo sigue Mizue él te contará todo…ha sido una larga noche-hablo la sannin bostezando saliendo de la habitación

-bien pues verás Shizune no fue nada fácil traerlo y más lograr que cayera inconsciente…-hablo el shinobi**-**Todos los shinobis y jounin se encontraban bebiendo…copas van copas vienen, y mientras tanto sasuke apenas y tocaba su vaso, además que siempre estaba en guardia y eso hacia él trabaja más difícil, en ese momento sasuke estaba con una mujer, momentos después vi que se alejó de ella, se sentó junto a otro ninja que estaba con ellos, en ese momento discutían, aproveché para ponerle la pócima que me dio lady Tsunade, y después que salió del bar lo seguí…a solo unas calles, antes de que llegue a su villa, surgió efecto, y callo, momentos después lo traje hasta aquí -dijo el anciano

-ya veo…usó la misma pócima que le dio a Jiraiya-sama anteriormente… es tan efectiva que ningún ninja podría detectar que hay sedante en su bebida, es indetectable, es una pócima perfecta pues, ni el más experimentado ninja podría detectarla, es un concentrado de hierbas únicas mezcladas, creando una fusión perfecta y hasta cierto punto es peligrosa-dijo Shizune

-es totalmente admirable que impresionante-dijo el anciano admirado por las habilidades de Tsunade como ninja medico

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la habitación de Mizue -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-. **

Mizue ya había sido trasladada a una habitación privada, ahora solo tenía conectado un suero de vitaminas en su brazo

-Mizue como es que te dejaron asi…quien está detrás de todo esto…solo espero que no sea quien pienso que es -dijo Tsunade acariciando un mechón de la accidentada –lamento, que el problema en que te encuentras ahora sea culpa mía…-dijo dejando rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, minutos después la dejo en la habitación, por lo menos ahora Mizue ya tenía color en sus mejillas, y se podía observar el vivo color rosa de sus labios, tenía un semblante más saludable

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-en la habitación de Sasuke.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El azabache comenzó a despertar, se encontraba en una habitación obscura, apenas iluminada por una lámpara-agh! Donde estoy, que significa este dolor de cabeza-dijo sentándose en la cama, quejándose de dolor, colocando una mano en su nuca, minutos después se vistió y salió de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos, buscando alguien que le explique como llegó ahí, -al parecer, estoy en el hospital...cómo llegué hasta aquí-, el azaabache recorrió cada pasillo, sin encontrar a nadie, aunque era comprensible a esas horas de la madrugada es obvio que todos deben estar en sus camas, se notaba que el hospital no estaba lleno, ya que no veía a nadie…se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba entre abierta, por un segundo dudo en entrar a la habitación, supuso que no había nadie al encontrarse obscura y la puerta semi abierta, entro lentamente, después de entrar completamente-no hay nadie...- se detuvo al encontrar a alguien en una cama, situada alado de la ventana, se iba a retirar, pero le intrigo saber de quien se trataba, se acercólentamente,no pudo divisar su rostro, sus facciones no eran vivibles, solo podia observar el contorno de su rostro, aunque no completamente, al estar totalmente obscura el lugar, se acercó más hasta quedar frente a la cama, pudo divisar que se trataba de una mujer aunque, no solo por ver sus facciones delicadas bañadas por el resplandor de la luna, que escasamente entraban por la ventana, dándole una apariencia hermosa, con sus largos cabellos negros, que ante la obscuridad de la noche se veían intensamente negros, sueltos alrededor de su almohada, se quedo hipnotizado por aquella imagen que captaban sus orbes negros, notó algo más, y por lo cual no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Mizue, sus firmes y proporcionados senos, resaltaban debajo de aquellas finas sábanas, ante esa obscuridad, le daba una apariencia tétrica a la peli negra, pero muy sensual y excitante ante los ojos de Sasuke-_no puedo creer que éste imaginando este tipo de cosas_-pensó el Uchiha tenso por aquella figura que tenía ante sus ojos negros-_un momento, ese rostro me resulta familiar-_pensó acercándose más-_no…creo que es un error…si tal vez solo la esté confundiendo, es imposible, ella murió hace muchos años…al menos eso supe-_pensó con susemblante serio, iba apartar algunos cabellos de ella que tenía encima de su rostro, estaba acercando su mano hacia el rostro de ella

-joven usted , necesita algo...no debería estar aquí…debe estar descansando en su habitación,por favor, vaya a su cuarto.-le hablo una enfermera emocionada y sonrojada por el atractivo de sasuke

-hmp, solo necesito largarme de aqui...quién es ella-dijo señalando a Mizue antes de salir de la habitación

-¿he?, ah...ella es una paciente de lady Tsunade,dijo siguiendo a sasuke, este se detub al escuchar esas palabras, le miró insitandola a que prosiga

-es nueva en la aldea, no recuerdo haberla visto- dijo el azabache intentando disimular su curiosidad

-lo siento, pero no puedo decirtelo...me lo prohibieron-habló agachando la cabeza, sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta ella, tembló debido al acercamiento y aún mas por la mirada intensa que le mandaba el moreno, ella sintio sus piernas temblar...despues de tod el Uchiha sabia sacar provecho de su atractivo fisico, de vez en cuando le era conveniente en ocasiones.

-esta bien...te lo diré, pero no le digas a nadie de esto-dijo la enfermera sonrojada, viendo a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie estubiera cerca, al parecer es nueva, ni siquiera creo que sea de esta aldea,llegó muy mal herida, cuando me acerqué para atenderla, la ví en la camilla hechas añicos, esa pobre chica estaba al borde de la muerte, minutos después escuché llegar a lady Tsunade muy deseperada y nerviosa, a la mayoría de los ninjas medico y enfermeras les dio el dia libre,practicamente los estaba corriendo del hospital, es por eso que no vez a casi nadie aquí, es como si con la llegada de ella quisieran ocultar o proteger algo, al parecer Lady Tsunade se habia enterado de la llegada de ella, por que así le habian informado unos guardias que le vieron llegar, fué personalmente ella quién le atendió, no dejaba a casi nadie pasar para ayudarla o rewvisarla, sólo el medico ninja supervisor del hospital, una enfermera y yo fuimos las únicas que podiamos atenderla,-habló la enfermera

_.-¿porqué la hokage la atendió?, ¡dejó sus obligaciones para atenderla...no...Tsunade sacaria cualquier excusa para salir de la oficina...pero porque tubo esa reacción, y por que tanto misterio...porque no permitió a nadie más encanrgarse de ella, por que ella lo hizo, cuando pudo haberlo hecho cualquier ninja médico...esto es_ _extraño__-_pensó el azabache-sabes por qué llego así, o quien le dejó en ese estado-preguntó calmado

la enfermera negó con la cabeza-lo único que supimos es que al parecer fue atacada por un grupo de ninjas-respondió la enfermera

.-cúal es su nombre-dijo el Uchiha con la mirada fija

.-¿he?. etto...yo-habló total mente sonrojada

.-me refiero a ella-dijo sasuke, esta se decepcionó

-lo siento, pero eso es información confidencial, esto no puedo decirtelo-dijo la enfermera seria, sabia que habia hablado de más, si se llegaran a enterar que habló, estaría en serios problemas...es azabache vio la actitud de la mujer así que decidió no insistir y dar por olvidado el tema.

-cómo llegué aquí-menciono el azabache

-ha, pues según el informe-dijo ella leyendo el expediente de sus manos-llegaste aquí en estado etílico y producto de eso te diste un fuerte golpe lo cual te dejó inconsciente

-eso es imposible, no pude estar ebrio, casi no bebí alcohol-dijo enojado

-así…pero algo bebió al menos, y si juzgo su apariencia, no parece ser de esos a los que les guste el licor…asi que supongo que producto de eso al no estar acostumbrado surgió un efecto al no estar acostumbrado a él, además el alcohol no surge efecto inmediatamente, al menos no en personas que ya están acostumbradas a ella –dijo sonriéndole amablemente

-_ahora que lo recuerdo estaba en una habitación, a mi lado estaba alguien...agh!, no logro recordar su rostro, estaba conectada a muchos cables...pero que demonios hacía yo ahí_-pensó -espera, si me desmaye como es que llegue hasta aquí, quién me trajo…además porque tengo recuerdos de haber estado en una habitación conectado a tubos, y si no mal no recuerdo, la persona que estaba a mi lado es esa chica que se encuentra en la habitación donde acabamos de salir-dijo sasuke con un semblante serio y su típica mirada matadora

.-ha, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, pues al parecer unos guardias de la aldea te encontraron y te trajeron, y pues la segunda…el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte y puede que hayas tenido alucinaciones –dijo la enfermera seria para que asi su actuación se vea más creíble

Sasuke no estaba muy convencido ante la explicación de la enfermera-pues no parecieron alucinaciones, me pareció muy real- Dijo gruñendo de rabia esa enfermera lo estaba exasperando

.-pues es como te estoy diciendo… si son alucinaciones...por lo visto esa muchacha te impresiono mucho he -dijo hablándole pícaramente-noté como la mirabas antes de que yo entrara a la habitación...y es por eso que te empeñas en vincular a esa chica con tus alucinaciones…porque quieres que te diga cuál es su nombre…pero que crees no te lo diré-dijo la enfermera bufandose

-hmp-dijo gruñendo dirigiendose a la salida del hospital

.-espera adónde vas...no puedes irte aún, estás...-la enfermera no terminó de habla sasuke le habia dejado con la palabra en la boca despareciendo en una nube de humo

* * *

que les pareció el cap :3

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

Antes que nada he olvidado aclarar ciertos puntos importantes sobre este fic…

Esta historia es de mi total creación… obvia mente **no me pertenecen los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Este fic no contiene nada de Yaoi ni Yuri… va a ver mucho Lime(o sea escenas de contenido sexual que no llegan a ser del todo explicitas) y Lemon (eso ya saben qué es *-* ;) ha, he creado Mary Sue o sea (Personaje original femenino que el autor introduce en la historia y cambia e irrumpe en las vidas de todos los otros personajes, (teniendo con frecuencia un pasado trágico) les puse estas explicaciones xq me imagino q al igual q yo no saben mucho acerca de las terminologías de anime :3 me estoy instruyendo XD para poder darles una mejor calidad de fic y sepan de que se trata mi historia :'D haaa…y olvidaba mencionar que como ya se darán cuenta he inventado jutsus XD para que Mizue (o sea mi personaje inventado) sea un poco original tenga sus propias técnicas etc., etc. Y también inventaré un dojutsu o sea uno como el sharingan y el biakugan pero totalmente distinto a estos dos ;) ojo pero tranquilos que tendrá total concordancia no serán nombres estúpidos ni habilidades estúpidas o infantiles les explicaré de que se tratan los jutsus y genjutsus inventados conforme vayan apareciendo…y también cambiare un poco la historia y las relaciones de los personajes originales del manga por ejemplo sasuke es una ninja vengador (avengers XDD)

Yo le puedo hacer pasar como una bailarina de valet en mi fic XDD jaja okno es solo una explicación pero tranquilos que sasuke se mantendrá en su personaje bueno cambiare ciertos aspectos de él pero seguirá siendo el mismo sensualon y gruñón :3 sip claro que sipi

gracias por sus comentarios, no olviden comentar :D


End file.
